Fan:Fan:Digimon Adventure V 02:Chapter 28
ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! ExVeemon & Stingmon: DNA Digivolve to...Paildramon! ANAYLZER: Paildramon, ANALYSER TK: ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon. His Desperado Blaster attack will beat Okuwamon for sure! Davis & Ken: Paildramon? Paildramon: That's us! TK: They became one! Yolei: How can we possibly win? Ryo: We can. Arukenimon: Oh, my. I'm so frightened. bellows as it charges at Paildramon. Paildramon: Cable Catcher! You're grounded! Armadillomon: He's like...something fierce! Hawkmon: Yes, he most certainly is beating the tar out of Infernmon. Patamon: Yeah, but does he have to make it look so easy? It makes the rest of us look like weaklings! Gatomon: He's tearing up Infernmon like he was a scratching post! Impmon: .... Cody: But I don't understand why he had to merge with Ken's Digimon. Paildramon: Going down? hits the ground hard. Davis: Our Digimon is great! Ken: Our Digimon? Davis: We're working together now! That's the power of friendship! Ken: I guess... thinking I don't know if I like this idea of sharing a Digimon. Davis: Yeah! Take that! Front! Right! Jab! Uppercut! Body blow! Take him out! Ryo: Come on! Crest of Kindness remember. Davis & Ken: That what? Oh, yeah! TK: Don't forget about us! Kari: Yeah, let's go! Davis: Hurry up! We don't have all day, slowpokes! Arukenimon: Fleeing in terror, are we? Hm. It's such a shame. You'll never outrun Infernmon. blocks the monster from advancing. Infermon Paildramon: What's your hurry? Cable Catcher! TK: Davis, wait! His feet are faster than his blains! Ken: There it is! The entrance to the cave! Davis: The coast is clear. TK: There's no way they'll get through all this rubble! and KEN run and jump easily over all the rubble. The others are shocked Yolei: Uh, I suppose Ken & Davis just didn't hear you, TK. Davis: Woah! Ken: Now we just need to get the crest of Kindness up there, right below its symbol. Davis: Well, quit stalling! and KEN climbs a pile of rubble, and puts their CRESTs back in its spot. The Reactor then shuts down. Davis: It worked! Cody: Nicely done! TK: Excellent! Yolei: Yay! Kari: You guys did it! Davis: Yeah! E-MAIL Cody: Hey, and email from Izzy! The warp's back to normal! Yolei: Alright! Score one for the good guys! Patamon: That's all? All that work, and we only get one point? TK! TK: You get two. Davis: And it's all because of the crest. Ken thinking: Yeah... BASE explodes again Ken: What's going on? Cody: For some reason, shutting down the reactor isn't stopping the explosions! All: Ah! Paildramon: Huh? The plan didn't work? Oof! is smashed to The ground Yolei: Ugh! My hat's great in the rain, but it doesn't work on concrete! Izzy: What's happening? I've got to warn them! Cody: Izzy says The warp's getting worse, not better! Davis: How can that be? We did everything we were supposed to! We put the crests back where it belongs! Ken: I knew something like this would happen. Cody: No, The crest of Kindness should have worked. There's something else about this place that we don't know! Is there something else you're not telling us, Ken? There's something wrong here, and if anyone would know what that something was, that person would have to be you! Davis: The place is gonna collapse! Kari: That woman's behind all this trouble! Yolei: Yeah, knock it off! You're a real bad egg, lady! Arukenimon: And soon, you will all be scrambled. Kari: You don't scare us! We'll beat you, yet! Arukenimon: Ha! You don't even know if you're fighting the right enemy, or if your friends are really your friends. Davis: You'll never win! Arukenimon: Oh, but that's exactly what I'll do. And you... *laugh* You'll blow up! Ken: thinking She's trying to turn them against me. Wait, The pipes! Aloud Why of course! We have to follow the pipes! Davis: Hey, where's he going? Arukenimon: Ugh. Just one explosion, and those nosy little brats will be out of my hair forever. Let's get rid of those two, shall we? Oh, Infermon! Paildramon: No more mister nice guy! Sting Strike! Cyberdramon: Cyber Claw! buries itself in The sand Paildramon: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Where are you? Hello? comes up from The ground, and attacks PAILDRAMON and Cyberdramon. Paildramon: Woah! Not fair! Arukenimon: *laugh* Too easy. Ken: These pipes sent energy to The reactor above. Following them will lead us right to the source of its power. If we plug that source, we should be able to stop the reactor from exploding. Gatomon: These tunnels give me The creeps! Patamon: You know, this reminds me of something. Davis: How much farther do we have to go? TK: What's that? is an explosion, and rubble and wires blocks their path All: Ah! Davis: Oh, no! Kari: The tunnel's blocked! What are we gonna do? Armadillomon: Don't worry, just leave it to old Armadillomon! Diamond Shell! Hawkmon: Feather Strike! attacks knock The rubble and wires away Armadillomon: Yeah! Hawkmon: Now we may continue. Ken: There is it. The source of the reactor's power. Davis: Boy, if evil's got a colour, that's it! Yolei: It's so cold! TK: This feeling... Patamon: I remember! This feels just like when we were near that whirlpool. TK: I remember now! You're right, Patamon. It is the same disturbing feeling. Kari: I felt it, too. When I was pulled into the world that looked like a negative photograph! Everything that was supposed to be light, was dark. Even the light! Ken: The World of Darkness. This is a doorway that leads directly to The World of Darkness. Davis: How do you know? Ken: Because I've been surrounded by this energy ever since I came into The Digital World. Kari: I can feel that thing's power building. We'd better do something, quick! Yolei: Yeah, but what? All: Ah! Izzy: It's about to explode! Kari: Come on! Cody: Up there! We've got to close the opening The Dark Power is coming through! Davis: So, what do you think we should do, Ken? Ken: I don't really know, but we've got to stop that power flow! There must be something around here we can use to stop it! Paildramon: Uh oh. That looks like big trouble! Time to end this fight. Desperado Blaster! Okuwamon: Ah! explodes Paildramon: That's what I call going to pieces! Okay, it's time to save some DigiDestined! Davis: Woah, what a doozey! Is everyone okay? Yolei: Yeah, I'm fine. But my pride is bruised! But look! Cody: THE power output is increasing! TK: This looks like The end. Izzy: Run, run! Why don't they run? Ken: No, it can't be! Paildramon: Someone call for a hero? Desperado Blaster! blows up The reactor All: Woah! Paildramon: Do I know how to make an entrance, or what? TK: Paildramon! Izzy: The warp's returning to normal! Woah, but my stiff neck isn't! I've got to learn not to get so excited! Cody: Izzy says The warp is returning to normal! And it's all thanks to Paildramon! Paildramon: Save the appellate. This was just a battle. The war is far from over. Arukenimon: Enjoy your victory, while you can! Eat, drink, and be merry, little DigiDestined. Soon, you'll be crushed! Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! blows up The whole base Ken: Yes, blow it up so no one else can ever use it again! Leafmon: Hey, we're over here! Did we do things the way you wanted us to? Ken: Yes, you did an excellent job, my friend. Davis: You're Veemon, aren't you? Digimon: Well, actually, Davis, you can just call me Chibamon for now. Davis: Well, whatever your name is, you rock! Chibamon: *laugh* Leafmon: We make a great team! Chibamon & Leafmon: *laugh* Davis: We make a great team, too. Ken: Hm. Davis: What's the matter? Ken: I just don't feel like I deserve to be friends with any of you, at all! Davis: Well, that's a bunch of bologna. Look, Ken, you've earned our friendship. Ken: I have? Davis: Yeah, sure you started out all evil, but you decided to change and become one of us. And working hard like that builds the strongest kind of friendship there is. Trust me, I know friendship, and after all we've been through, we're friends! I'm absolutely not going to take no for an answer! Ken: I don't know. I've done a lot of bad things, things I'm not proud of, at all! Davis: Ken, we all make mistakes! Look at Yolei, she makes them all the time! Yolei: Hey! Ken: I don't know. I need some time to think about all this. Davis: Wait, Ken! No, don't go! Leafmon: Bye... Davis: We're friends now! Kari: You always come on so strong, Davis. You can't force him to be friends if he's not ready. You have to let it happen naturally! Davis: But we just fought together! That makes us friends, right? Yolei: Fighting's one thing, but maybe after, he realized he wasn't ready to be friends, or maybe he's just upset at a certain someone for pointing out how me makes mistakes! Cody: Let's not fight. Let's just keep an eye on Ken, and see what happens. Kari: Cody's right. There's absolutely nothing any of us can do about it right now. Davis: Well, I hope he decides to become our friend soon. TK: I hope he doesn't start thinking I'd be easier to go back to being evil! - REAL WORLD: LATE EVENING Yolei: Okay, Izzy, we'll be there tomorrow. Ew, are payphones supposed to be this sticky? Cody: What did Izzy say? Yolei: He wants to meet us tomorrow so he can tell us all about DNA Digivolving! Davis: Sometimes, I wish he wasn't so smart, so he didn't have so much to tell us! All: Davis! Davis: Sorry, but it hurts my brain to hold all that information! Cody: Can we trust Ken? Davis: I think... Kari: If we're going to be friends, we have to learn to trust each other, right? Cody: I suppose so, but there's just something about his that worries me. Chibamon: Hey! Less speaking, more sleeping! Yolei: Look, The sun has almost set! TK: Let's just go home, get some sleep, talk to Izzy tomorrow, then we'll figure out what to do about Ken. All: Okay. Upamon: But before that, we get to eat, right? I'm starving! All: *laugh* TK: Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Category:Fan fiction